What Should I Do?
by MissDoomDragon
Summary: Summary inside! Jill A.K.A Pony x Skye Chapter 7: You're My First and Last! IS UP!
1. Pony, Pony, Pony

**Summary: **Pony was raised by her dad who is good at martial arts and her mom who is good at farming. When both died, their last wishes were to take care of herself and the farm that she inherited from her mother. She is rather stubborn around boys. Can a certain Phantom Thief win her heart?

I don't own Harvest Moon ok guys? But I own the story!

**Chapter 1: **Pony, Pony, Pony...

* * *

Pony was up at exactly 6 a.m in the morning to take care of all her animals. She did her daily routines, combed her hair then tied it into a ponytail, brush her horse, feed the chickens and placed the eggs at the shipping bin, milked her cows, plow the field and water her crops.

She wiped her sweat away from her face, squinted her eyes as she looked up to see the sun's sunlight. "…..I should take a bath first then maybe I could go and visit Muffy."

After taking a long bath, Pony went straight at the Blue Bar. As she entered, Pony accidentally bumped into Rock who was going to exit.

"_Oh, great…the playboy is here…"_ Pony looked sarcastic.

"Sorry, Pony! I didn't notice you!"

Pony tried to smile but it turned out to be fake. "It's alright, Rock."

Rock grinned. When he's grinning, she doesn't like the looks of this. "Can I ask you out?"

Pony's right eyebrow twitched a lot, gritting her teeth. "For a dozen times, Rock, I don't want any relationships……"

He chuckled and placed a hand around her shoulders. "Oh, come on! You must be joking!"

Muffy came down the stairs and saw Rock trying to court Pony again. She noticed Pony's fists were clenching. Muffy sighed and approached the door to open it for Pony. Rock was very persistent which made Pony to grab his right arm and tossed him out the door with all her might.

"Hyaaa!"

"Gaaah!"

Rock's face hit the trunk of the tree and he fell down with a thud. Muffy did the honor's to close the door. Pony wiped the dusts off of her palms.

"Good thing my dad thought me how to defend myself……"

Muffy giggled and patted her back. "Same old, Pony! You never really change……"

Pony pulled a chair to sit on and sighed heavily. "I don't know why but I don't like boys that much….."

"Is that so?"

Muffy scanned all the wine if it's all present. She tried looking for their most expensive champagne but she forgot it was stolen last night by a certain Phantom Thief. Muffy shook her had then whined.

"Aw……I forgot our most expensive champagne was stolen last night……"

Pony blinked twice at Muffy's complain, puzzled. "Huh? Stolen?" Muffy turned around, smiling wryly at Pony as she sweatdropped.

"Oh, yeah…… you're just new here at Forget-Me-Not Valley….recently…..A Phantom Thief by the name of Skye started stealing stuffs from people." She crossed her arms. "They say he comes out late at night were people are already asleep."

Pony got curious and asked, "Have you seen his face, Muffy?"

Muffy bit her lip as she sat down beside Pony. "No, I haven't got any idea what he looks but Lumina saw him! She said he was so gorgeous and a smooth talker! Long silvered hair-"

As Muffy describes Skye more, Pony begins to grimace a turn gloomy at her place.

"Emerald eyes-"

"Stop! Alright, I get it! He's that gorgeous……"

Muffy pouted, poking Pony's face jokingly with that sheepishly smile. "Why don't you go and see him for yourself then? I heard he goes at the Goddess Pond to rest."

Pony shoved Muffy's hand away and gave her that cranky look. "Not interested, Muffy. If I decide to meet him, I might end up ruining his pretty face."

The blonde girl chuckled and got up from her seat. "Alright then, if you insist. But I'm telling you, you might fall in love with him." She winked at Pony which caused her to shiver in disgust.

"I'll be going inside now. I have to help my boyfriend in our chores."

Pony smiled faintly, nodded and got up to go back to her farm. Night had already fallen and Pony kept on tossing and turning at her bed. She can't sleep with all these thoughts kept on popping inside her head.

"_Maybe I'll give it a shot………"_

She got out of bed, got dressed and tied her hair. Pony decided to meet this Phantom Thief that they are talking about around these parts. Night breeze welcomed her as she opened her front door to go out. Pony sighed then closed the door.

"Skye, here I come!"

Pony started walking away and went to the Goddess Pond. Every step she makes, she really gets nervous. Why does she have to be nervous? She's a though girl! Pony swallowed heavily when she saw the curved path going to the Pond.

Before turning, she took a peek to see if he was there. To her relief, he is still not there. Pony continued walking towards the Pond and decided to wait for him a little longer. She stopped and looked at her own reflection at the water.

"_The water is so clean……"_

She sat down and watched the moon's reflection at the surface of the water. Later, Pony sensed someone approaching. "He's here." She pretended not to know then closed her eyes.

Her heart was beating up pretty fast as she heard the footsteps getting louder. Then, it stopped. Pony can feel he's right behind her. Then, she heard a seductive voice speaking to her.

"Hehe. Hello beautiful. Alone at night?"

Pony's back stiffened, grimacing by what he just said. "……Yup, that's you……"

Skye got puzzled. Was she waiting for him? Pony got up and turned around to face the Phantom Thief. The moment she laid her eyes on him, her heart started beating fast. Skye was gorgeous. Pony remembered that she shouldn't be feeling like this now.

He chuckled. "What's your name, doll face? And why is such a beautiful maiden like you waiting for me?"

Skye tried his charms on Pony but it seems it didn't work for her. "Pony……" she was seething in anger, twitching a lot. _"What an ego……"_

Skye smiled. "Pony? What a beautiful name for a lovely maiden! My name is-"

"Skye……I know……" He was surprised by Pony's sarcastic tone.

"My……you're a feisty one, are ya? No matter, I could change that……" Skye stepped closer, cupped her chin and attempts to kiss her.

Pony's eyes sparkled then quickly gripped his right arms which startled Skye. She kicked his feet causing him too fall and immediately threw Skye towards the Goddess Pond. A splashing sound was heard.

She chuckled teasingly at Skye. "Hahaha! Look at yourself! You're wet all over!" Pony took a deep breath and gave him a sophisticated look. "That'll teach you a lesson for stealing and attempting to kiss me." She turned around then looked passed behind her shoulders. "So long, wonder boy……Nice meeting you. Until we meet again."

Pony chuckled more. As she was out of sight, Skye was pretty speechless and shocked. No one has ever done that to him but not until now.

"……You're pretty interesting, Pony for someone who is pretty strong and beautiful….."

Skye got up but then dipped himself right back in the water when a sudden breeze passed by. Then, Skye unexpectedly sneezed…a lot.

"Achoo!!...Achoo!!...Ach-blobloblooooop……Augh……I think I won't steal today….."

He had the courage to got up and quickly ran-

"Achoo!!"

Or maybe just walking would be much better. He hugged himself tightly and walked very slowly, shaking a lot because of his very soaked clothes.

"……Maybe for a week……."

* * *

Hehe! Stay tuned for the next chappie! Reviews are pretty much appreciated!


	2. Pony's Feelings

**MissDoomDragon: **Thank you for the reviews people! I'm bubbling with ideas! XD

**Summary: **Pony was raised by her dad who is good at martial arts and her mom who is good at farming. When both died, their last wishes were to take care of herself and the farm that she inherited from her mother. She is rather stubborn around boys. Can a certain Phantom Thief win her heart?

**Chapter 2: **Pony's Feelings

* * *

The next morning, the people of Forget-Me-Not Valley haven't heard of Skye stealing someone's belongings last night. Pony heard this when she heard Marlin and Celia talking at Vesta's Farm while walking towards the mine. While digging for treasures, Pony kind of felt sad for Skye. She loosened her grip at her hoe and started thinking loud.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that to him……what if he got sick last night? Dun dun dun duuun!" Pony shakes her head wildly, trying to shake the thought off. "Bleah! Why should I be worried? He's a criminal! He deserves it….."

Then, an image of Skye smiling at her flashed inside her mind. Pony blushed in shades red, her heart pounding fast. She gripped her shirt than shook her head. "Why am I feeling like this?...What is this feeling? Have I fallen in love with Skye?"

She snapped out of herself, ruffling her hair in annoyance. "No, no, no, no, no, NOO!! This cannot be! Pony, you said you hate boys. So don't-" Pony felt someone tapped her shoulders form behind.

"Hey-"

"Gaaaah!!"

Pony fell backwards and was relieve to see it was just Flora. She touched her chest then sighed heavily. "Phew……oh, it's just you…..you scared me!"

Flora sweatdropped and apologized. "I'm very sorry if I scared you that much!"

Pony panicked and quickly got up. "You don't have to be sorry! It was my fault anyway…." She smiled wryly.

Flora blinked. "Oh, alright……I was just wondering why you were talking all by yourself so I decided to approach you and ask what's the problem."

The brunette opened her mouth but then closed it shut to think first. _"No……I can't tell her about Skye and about me going soft on him now."_

"Pony?"

She snapped out of herself then waved her palms defensively. "Oh, it's not worth to be asking for, Flora! It's just about my farm life, that's all! Nothing much……hehe." Pony sweatdropped while scratching the back of her head for thinking for a lame excuse.

Flora smiled slightly. "Oh, ok. I'll leave you in peace now."

Pony smiled. "Ok, see you."

Flora nodded and started walking away, leaving Pony inside the mine. Pony ruffled her hair again in annoyance.

"Pony! Why did you have to think so loud! She almost heard it! Augh….." she sighed heavily. "It's no use in complaining….I just hope I could hear some news about him soon…..I'll apologize to him! That's what I'll do-"

Pony was not watching where she was going and bumped right into the wall instead of going out safely. She sweatdropped. "Ok……That was dumb….." Pony rubbed her painful nose then walked out of the mine.

One week had passed and Skye haven't appeared lately. Pony was really getting upset and uneasy inside the chicken coop. She wasn't focusing too much and didn't notice that a chicken was sleeping in front of her. Pony stepped forward and tripped, startling the chickens around her.

"Owowowowow………" She pushed herself up using her elbows then sat up. "Darn it, I worry too much….Maybe Skye got scared of me?"

Pony shook her head, turning gloomy. "Smooth move, Pony……anyway!" She got up and wiped some dusts off of her clothes. "Better finish my work."

She fed all the animals including the cows and sheep's and shipped their produce. As Pony went out of the barn, she heard her dog barking while running towards her. She knelt down to pat Felix at the head.

"What's the matter, Felix? What's wrong, boy?"

"Aroof! Roof! Pant, pant, pant!"

Felix circled around then laid on its back to pin point that something is attached to its collar.

"Pony got curious ad took the rolled paper. "Huh? What's this?" She unrolled it and was surprise to see something written on it.

**Hello, Pony, my lovely maiden. Heh, you really** **surprised me with your amazing talent. I should be more careful next time. So, what I really want to say is: Roses are red, Violet's are blue, tonight, I'll steal your heart away……Meet you at the beach at midnight. **

**Yours truly, **

**Phantom Thief Skye.**

Pony's chest felt like it was going to explode any second now. So, he wasn't scared of her after all. What does Skye want with her? Why does he want to meet up with her tonight? Pony's face turned bright red by what she had just thought in her mind.

"Is he planning to have a DATE with me?!" She started breathing in and out heavily, her dog getting freaked out by the looks of his master. "……What should I do?...wait-"

Pony had an idea. "I heard from Muffy and Griffin when Skye stole their champagne, they smelled curry in the air….That's it!" she got up abruptly which caused her dog to jump up in surprise.

"I'll cook him the best and finest curry that he'll ever taste in his whole life! Leeeet's-" Pony extended her right hand in front of her then punched the air. "Do it!!"

She ran towards her house while her dog was glaring at her like he is saying, 'that was weird……' Felix barked then followed his master towards the house.

* * *

**MissDoomDragon: **Stay tuned for the next chappie! Hintayin ang susunod na kabanata! Sayounara!


	3. If the Heart Starts to Beat

**MissDoomDragon:** Hey you! Yeah you! Thanks for reading and reviewing! (You thought it was something…..) A little fluff in this chapter!

**Summary: **Pony was raised by her dad who is good at martial arts and her mom who is good at farming. When both died, their last wishes were to take care of herself and the farm that she inherited from her mother. She is rather stubborn around boys. Can a certain Phantom Thief win her heart?

**Chapter 3:** If the Heart Starts to Beat

* * *

It was almost midnight and Pony was sitting patiently at the sandy sands of the beach, with a delicious looking curry dish inside the picnic basket beside her. Pony smiled then closed her eyes, trying to feel the waves of the ocean. Maybe, her feelings for Skye is true. She's really in love with him.

As she was enjoying listening to the resounding waves of the ocean, Pony didn't felt somebody crept up behind her and covered her eyes. She got startled then removed the hand that was covering her eyes. Pony looked up and saw Skye smiling at her.

"Sk-"

"Roses for you……" Skye handed a bouquet of white roses to Pony who immediately blushed.

Pony smelled the white roses then gazed at its beautiful petals. Isn't it that white rose's means pure love? Skye sat at her right side then, Pony noticed something different at Skye's hand.

"………_Skye's hands were cold when he first touched me and now it's hot……maybe I'm just imagining it……"_

"Pony?" Pony snapped out of herself then gave Skye the picnic basket. "What's in it?"

She shook her head in embarrassment as Skye opened it. "Well, I, uh……I just thought you like curry-"

"Is this what I think it is?!"

Pony was interrupted when Skye sounded like he saw something that he liked. She sweatdropped when she saw Skye's eyes were glittering in delight.

"This is Finest Curry! This is my all time favorite! Thank you, Pony! I don't like it but love it! I'll eat it now while it's still hot!"

Skye was eating happily when he suddenly pointed the spoon full of rice at Pony's mouth which caused her to move backwards a little. He smiled.

"Come one, try some! Take the last bite."

Pony waved her palms defensively. "Uh…ah…hehe…..S-Skye? A-Are you sure about this? It's embarrassing…."

She blushed when she stared at his lips. _"That spoon touched his mouth……Well……it even went inside his mouth……"_

Skye chuckled softly. "Yes, I don't mind. We're on a date after all!" He smiled again then neared the spoon even closer at her mouth.

Pony hesitated for a moment, gulped down then found the courage to open her mouth and ate the curry.

"Well……that wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" Skye asked.

Pony replied shyly. "No, not at all……"

He smiled calmly then looked up at the night sky to gaze at the moon. "I'll tell you a secret of mine……"

Pony was surprised to hear this. They only met for the second time and here he is telling his secret to her.

"……Someday, I want to be the greatest chef…..well, maybe not the greatest. I want to cook different kinds of curry dishes-"

Skye stopped when he heard Pony giggling at him which caused him to scowl. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Nothing……if you want to be a chef……then why do you steal?" Pony asked.

Skye frowned, biting his lips. "Well……I really don't have the answer for that, Pony….I just……don't know why I steal……"

Pony frowned. "Oh…."

Silence engulfed the both of them. They just don't know what to say. Then, the silence was broken when Skye just suddenly rested his head at Pony's shoulder. She became nervous all of a sudden and tried shooking Skye.

"Skye? Hey, Skye! You can't just-" Pony remembered that Skye's hands were hot awhile ago. She didn't hesitate to feel Skye's forehead and later found out that he has a fever. "Your fever is high! What should I do?..."

Pony panicked and can't seem to think straight. She then decided to bring Skye inside her house. She knows it sounds crazy but she needs to help him. Pony dug through her rucksack to look for her Teleport Necklace that she bought yesterday.

She wrapped an arm around his waist then raised the necklace in the air. Both disappeared into thin air then they appeared in front of her house. Pony opened the door then quickly laid Skye in her bed.

She closed the door then leaned in to sigh heavily. "……Good thing I have a big bed……" Pony looked at Skye, shook her head and turned gloomy. "This is all my fault why he got sick in the first place……"

Pony didn't wasted any time and quickly got a towel and a bowl with cold water to cool down Skye's fever. One hour had passed by and Pony checked the time.

"It's 2p.m. in the morning……" She sighed then looked at Skye's condition. "He hasn't drunk any water yet……"

Pony went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She went back but just stared at Skye. "How would I let an unconscious person drink water?..."

She thought and thought and thought then, Pony had an idea that she didn't like. She filled her mouth with water then Pony knelt down to go even closer at Skye. Pony opens Skye's mouth slightly and kisses his lips to hers.

Pony felt her stomach do the loops while her heart is beating up fast. Was she doing the right thing? As soon as the water transfers to Skye's mouth, Pony releases slowly. She wiped the water away from Skye's cheeks then sighed.

"……I hope he won't know I did that to him."

Pony yawned and really wanted to sleep in her bed. She doesn't want to sleep in the chair because she'll have a soar back when she wakes up and she has animals to take care of.

"But……Skye is- wait……I know!"

Pony had an idea to prevent her and Skye sleeping side by side. She got a pillow and placed it in between them. Pony can now sleep without worries. She lies down and quickly dozed off.

The next morning, the clock alarmed at exactly 6 a.m. in the morning. The two moaned in their sleep and when the clock stopped, both rested for an hour or two. Two hours had passed and Pony slowly opened her eyes. She realized that the pillow that she put as a barrier between them was now set aside and also realized that Skye is hugging her real close.

"What the heck?!"

Pony turned bright red and felt a current run up to her spine. She trembled in taking a deep breath then carefully lifted Skye's right arm to set it aside. Pony was about to get up when Skye's right arm pinned her right back in the bed.

She was really getting nervous at her situation right now. Pony tried moving to her left then lifting his right arm but Skye went closer and hugged her even more. She was itching to punch him now but Pony turned bright red than usual when she heard Skye confessing at his sleep.

"……Mmmm………I love you, Pony……No……treasure……in this world……will……exceed……than you……Pony……."

* * *

**MissDoomDragon: **Oh my GAD! What will happen next? Review pls. or else!...

Oh, pitiful cloaked in darkness. Thy actions cause men pain and suffering. Thy hollow souls drown in thy sins. How would you like to see what death is like?

Just kidding! XD


	4. Steaming Hot!

**MissDoomDragon: **Sorry if it took too long! I was busy playing HM DS Cute, Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time!...Bummer AND with my Guitar….Bummer…Ooo I like this part of the story! Fluff again! Maybe….(grins)

**Summary: **Pony was raised by her dad who is good at martial arts and her mom who is good at farming. When both died, their last wishes were to take care of herself and the farm that she inherited from her mother. She is rather stubborn around boys. Can a certain Phantom Thief win her heart?

**Chapter 4: **Steaming Hot!

* * *

Skye tried to get on top of Pony but she snapped. "YOU'RE – AWAKE!!" Pony lifted him up and threw him on the floor which caused a loud thud.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes then saw Pony on the bed gasping heavily while hugging her body. Skye's eyes widened then panicked. "Pony! D-did I do something to you?!"

Pony screamed no, yelled. "YES! YOU TRIED TO GET ON TOP OF ME!!"

Skye's back stiffened while his jaw dropped down. "I-I raped you?! P-Pony, I-I'm sorry! Oh, PLEASE forgive me-"

"Snap-OUT OF IT!!" Pony accidentally punched Skye at his right cheek instead of slapping him.

"Ouch!" Skye rubbed his stinging right cheek then whined like a baby. "You punched me……"

Pony bit her lip then went down to apologize. "I'm sorry! You were too exaggerated……"

"By the way….." Skye looked around his surroundings then flicked his bangs, causing Pony to grimace. "Why am I at your lovely house?"

Pony smiled wryly while twitching. "……_He's back to his normal self."_ She coughed. "Well……I noticed that you have a fever and I brought you to my house and…..took care of you….."

Skye was surprised yet grateful that she took care of him. "You mean……you stayed up all night to cool my fever down?"

The brunette blushed in embarrassment. "Well……I……uh……figured that it was my fault why you got sick in the first place anyway." Pony continued. "So, I stayed up all night taking care of you and I placed a pillow in between us so that I can sleep without worries then this morning I saw you hugging me and you even talked while you're sleeping-"

Pony jerked backwards when Skye yelled. "What?! I slept talked?!" He went closer to Pony and asked, panic-stricken. "Wh-what did I say?! Tell me! What?!"

She went nervous all of a sudden then sweatdropped. Should Pony let him know what he said? Pony raised her palms defensively. "Don't worry, Skye! I didn't hear it much…." She glared at him. "Stop staring like that, you look stupid."

Skye raised an eyebrow then cupped his chin. "Please, don't call me stupid because the word stupid doesn't suit my handsomeness…"

Pony twitched a lot. "You're such an ego!!" She got a book then slammed it right at his head which caused Skye to wince and cover his head in pain. Pony got up and stormed outside. "I'll take care of the animals and you can leave my house anytime!! I don't care!!" She slammed the door shut, leaving Skye sitting at the floor all speechless and alone.

Later, Pony was done doing all her chores and went back inside her house. As she entered, Skye was gone. Pony clenched her right fist then punched her left palms, very frustrated. Her cat and dog saw her angry expression and decided to back away from her.

"That jerk! When I see him again-" She kept on doing a crumpling motion in the air. "I'm going, I'm going to-" Then, Pony smelled curry in the air. She followed the scent and found a curry dish, a glass of orange juice and a flower vase with a note attached to it. She got curious, detached the paper and began reading.

**Thank you for taking care of me when I was sick. In return, I made lunch for you. Oh yeah, you won't mind that I got it inside your fridge? Yowza…you have a lot of ingredients inside and you do cook a lot! Anyway, one more thing, you're kinda cute when you're angry!**

**With Love, Your Prince Charming Skye. (winks)**

Pony gritted her teeth then hissed, crumpling the paper and threw it in the bin. "He even got the nerve to insult me!" She took a very deep breath then sighed heavily. "Pony……calm down……you're just stressed…yes…you're stressed……" A faint smiled crept unto her face and looked at the delicious looking curry Skye made.

"I might as well eat this curry……" Pony took a bite. Moment of silence came by then she screamed, startling her cat and dog. "This is so delicious! He can really become a chef!"

The brunette pulled a chair to sit down and finish her meal. "After this, maybe I could go to the hot spring at night to relax. That time, no people would be around much. Sunday is the best day!"

Later, Pony finished her meal and washed the dishes. She decided to sleep for awhile since she lacks sleep. Pony woke up at 9 p.m. and realized that she had overslept. "Oh, darn it! I over slept……never mind." She brought with her a towel and some clothing's. Pony opened the door and went out.

"……It's creepy when you're walking alone at night…." She can hear a lot of crickets chirping while walking down the path. Pony looked up to gaze at the full moon and smiled. "The moon is beautiful….."

She glared at herself when she remembered that Skye loves saying that 'beautiful' word then Pony giggled. "I do have a crush on him! Well…since he confessed….I'll play hard to get!"

It was exactly 10 p.m. when she arrived at the hot spring. Pony entered and hanged her clothes. Than, she took off her clothes one by one and brought her towel. The hot spring was shrouded in mists all around. Pony got excited and dipped herself in the warm water, feeling relaxed. She grinned and exclaimed, stretching her arms in the air.

"Woo! The hot spring is so nice when no one-" She was interrupted when somebody exclaimed and emerged from the water from a distance.

"Woow!! It's so relaxing-"

"Gaaah! Why are you here, Skye?!"

Pony blushed madly and quickly hugged her body, dipping herself at the water. The silver haired boy looked back and saw Pony. Skye panicked and quickly looked at the other way.

"P-Pony?! Why are you here?!"

Skye blushed in shades of red, looking back a little but then looking away. He panicked when little amount of blood gushed out of his nose. Skye quickly wiped it away. "_This is so unlike you, Skye……_"

"I asked you that question first!" Pony's heart was throbbing fast.

"Well, of course I came to relax here!" Skye's heart was pounding fast also, both getting uneasy at their situation.

"Um……Skye?"

"Yes?..."

"Thanks for the meal……you're a great cook."

Skye's face turned bright red then chuckled. "It's no big deal! A lovely maiden like you should taste delicious dishes especially when I'm planning to-" He panicked and quickly covered his mouth. "_Shoot! That was close……"_

Pony got curious at Skye. He acted strangely just now. What could be the reason? Pony didn't hesitate to ask Skye a question. "Especially when you're planning to what, Skye?"

Skye turned around to raise his palms defensively. "No, I-it's nothing, really-"

"Aaaaah! Don't look here!"

"Oh, sorry!"

Skye quickly turned around and dipped himself in the water embarrassingly. "Maybe……it's best if one of us stands and goes out first……"

Pony shook her head shyly. "Yeah……maybe you're right……"

"I think I'll go out first…." Skye insisted while Pony nodded. "Ok, you go out first."

He got up and Pony saw him wearing shorts, quickly got his towel and ran out. Pony heard the door closed and she sighed in relief. "Hehe…he's so sexy…bleah! What am I saying?!" She ruffled her hair in annoyance. "That was frightening………Huh?"

Pony saw his clothes lying at the ground. "Skye forgot to bring his clothes with him……Maybe he's waiting outside……" She also noticed something blue inserted at his purple pants. Pony got curious and decided to get a glimpse of it. But, her conscience told her not to so she stopped.

"Maybe I should go out as well……Skye might get sick again because of me." Pony got up and got Skye's clothes. She went in the dressing room and got dressed. Then, Pony went outside and looked for Skye. She saw him sitting and leaning at the wall while taking a nap?

"He's sleeping?" Pony knelt down and crawled towards Skye. She went even closer and stared at his sleeping face. "_He looks cute when he's sleeping so peacefully……_" While still staring at Skye's face, one eye flew open which startled Pony. "Gasp! So, you're awake……" Pony sat down abruptly beside him while bowing her head shyly.

Skye chuckled softly. "I'm not taking a nap……I was just thinking……"

Pony blushed with no reason. "Oh, is that so?"

A sly grin crept unto Skye's face and turned around to crawl towards Pony while smirking. Pony sweatdropped and kept on moving side wards. She doesn't like Skye smirking.

"S-Skye? What are you going to do?!"

"You know, if you got too close at my face, maybe I kissed you already….."

Pony blushed madly and threw his clothes directly at his face. She got up, seething with anger again. "Fine! Be that way! I don't know you!" Pony stormed away, leaving Skye all alone again.

He ran his fingers through his hair and yelled. "You know! You're kinda cute when you're angry!!" Skye quickly dodged to his right when Pony threw a big rock towards him.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!!"

Skye smirked and sighed happily, drawing out the fluffy blue thing that Pony saw inside the hot spring then played with it.

"……I only got colds when you threw me and landed into the Goddess Pond. The reason why I got sick is because I worked so hard in getting this Blue Feather for you……"

* * *

Well, that's a rap! Dunno when to update! Review please!

**milibloom: **yeah, hellgirl….Thank you!

**The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule:** Hehe, it was weird wasn't it? Mm hm…thank you!


	5. It This True?

**MissDoonDragon: **Sorry if it took soooooo long because of SCHOOL!! Kissing scene ahead! OMG

**Summary: **Pony was raised by her dad who is good at martial arts and her mom who is good at farming. When both died, their last wishes were to take care of herself and the farm that she inherited from her mother. She is rather stubborn around boys. Can a certain Phantom Thief win her heart?

**Chapter 5: **Is This True?

* * *

The next morning, Pony found out that all the animals had been fed, the produce had been shipped and the summer crops were watered. Pony got puzzled.

"What on earth happened?..." She was now on very deep thought, thinking who could have done such a wonderful thing. While her mind is drifting away, somebody placed a hand at her shoulders, startling her.

"GAAAH!!"

Without thinking, she took the person's arm and tossed whoever it is. "PONY, NOOO!!"

A loud thud was heard from the field. Pony panicked as she threw the familiar silver haired guy. "Skye! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" She knelt down to help Skye up.

Skye twitched and clenched his fists in anger. "I told you not to do it!"

Pony glared at him and pushed Skye hard which caused him to fall down again. "I'm already helping you up and this is how you repay me?!"

Sky tried to retort back but it will only get worse so he simply got up and wiped the dusts off of his clothes. He fixed his long silver hair and flicked it back which caused Pony to shiver at her place.

"Now, now……such a beautiful face shouldn't be spoiled by anger." He winked while Pony smiled wryly and sweatdropped. "Anyway, my lovely Pony, noticed something 'mysterious' happened in your farm?" Skye asked with a sheepishly grin.

Pony blinked twice. "Huh? What do you- oh! You did ALL that?!" She mused.

Skye closed his eyes with a warm smile. "Yep, shocking isn't it? A petty thief like me doing your chores is pretty impressive." He flicked again his hair.

Pony's right eyebrow twitched. "Will you stop doing that? I'm getting annoyed……"

Skye chuckled. "As you wish."

"Thank you….." Pony said it rather sarcastically. "Oh yeah……" She placed her hands at her hips. "Why did you show yourself today? You always appear at night……"

Skye's back stiffened. He knows the reason why and he decided to let her know the reason. Skye playfully twiddled his fingers. "I……uh……because….." He find it hard to say it face to face with Pony. Should he let her know? Or let her know in some other day?

The brunette didn't hesitate to raise an eyebrow at Skye. "I'm waiting……"

Skye bit his lip, bowing his head shyly. Pony raised a suspicious look at Skye. He doesn't normally get shy around her, not this much. "Is there a problem?" She asked anxiously.

"I decided not to steal anymore!"

Pony glared at him teasingly. "Is that it?"

Skye did an anime fall but he quickly got up and scowled. "Why are you like that?! Shouldn't you be happy for me?!"

Pont raised her palms defensively. "I'm just kidding! Sheesh……of course I'm happy for you, silly!" she ran towards Skye with open arms and hugged him tightly, causing him to blush madly.

The brunette quickly pulled away and blushed. "Oh….sorry about that….."

"It's no biggie……"

Both looked in each other's eye but then looked away.

"……So, is there anything else that you want to say, Skye?" Pony asked shyly.

Skye turned around then gripped her hands tightly, confusing Pony. "Can……we talk about this……inside your house?"

Pony blinked twice. "Uh…..sure?" she nodded in agreement as both of them went inside her house. Now, the two of them are all alone with no one to bother them at all. Pony decided to speak out first.

"So, we're here…..what's the important thing that you need to tell?" Pony looked at Skye with those curious eyes.

Skye scratched the back of his head then blushed, trying not to look at her in the eyes. "I know this sounds crazy but……do you have feelings for me, Pony?"

Pony was indeed shocked to hear this. Her heart began pounding fast and she can't seem to think straight. _"What? Oh no……don't tell me! Oh my gosh…...is he going to-to propose?! Gasp! Pony! Calm yourself down and answer his question carefully."_

She blushed slightly and slowly took a deep breath. "……Well…..I……uh……k-kinda……I-I don't know what to say……"

Skye bit his lip and reached something at his pocket. Pony can't help but to look at his direction. Her eyes widened in shock as Skye pulled out the fluffy blue thing that she saw last night.

"Maybe I'll find it out!...Pony…." Skye knelt down in front of her. It's happening. She was right. He is now proposing to her. "Will you marry me?"

Pony was shocked and speechless. They've only known each other in such a short notice of time and here he is, at her house, asking her hand in marriage. "W-well?"

Skye was trembling at his words. He's nervous about rejections. What if Pony rejected his offer? What should he do then? Drink a lot of wine until he gets drunk? Pony knelt down to level Skye's eye level. She smiled sweetly and gladly took the Blue Feather from Skye's hand.

"My answer is YES!!" Pony saw Skye cried for joy for the first time. She hugged him lovingly and cried also.

"I never felt so happy before in my life!" Skye exclaimed.

"……Me too!" Pony agree as they slowly pulled away, still hugging each other and looked into each others eyes.

Skye smiled. "Can I kiss you now?"

Pony giggled then nodded. Skye caressed her cheeks, cupped her chin then pulled her into a deep kiss. Both are melting in each others arms for a minute then pulled away. Pony chuckled softly. "I have to admit……I did heard what you said when you were sleep talking!"

Skye's jaw dropped down. "You did?! Then…..You were playing hard to get all along!"

Pony stuck her tongue out then tapped his nose playfully. "Now, now……don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty!"

Skye gasped. "Why you- come here!"

Pony's eyes widened and tried to get away but Skye used Maiden Chick Beam, got her by the arm and tackled her to the ground. "That's not fair! You have powers!" The room was filled with laughter as Skye kept on tickling her.

"No! Skye! S-stop! Haha! It tickles! Stop! Haha! I'm going to toss you!" Both were having a lot of fun and doesn't want to stop on what they are doing.

Skye chuckled. "Yea, like you can if I do this!" He leaned forward and kissed Pony again full at the lips, more passionately and lovingly. No lies. Pony closed her eyes then ran her fingers at the back of his long silver hair to push his head downwards and to deepen the kiss.

Both stopped and Skye was on top of her while Pony hugged him, both staring in each others eyes. Skye smiled. "So, when's the wedding then, my bride-to-be?"

Pony's smile was erased and started thinking deeply. Skye got worried and helped her get up and sit with him at the floor. "……Why? Is there something wrong, Pony?"

The brunette sighed heavily and faced Skye. "If we want to get married……then you must tell the villagers that you've set aside your thief life and started new……"

Skye smiled faintly and placed his hands at her shoulders. "……I understand……You don't want our marriage to be a secret, right?"

She nodded slightly. "Yes, because our life would be difficult and having babies also-" Pony turned bright red as well as Skye, turning the other way to hide their blush.

Skye spoke rather slowly. "I-I think…..y-you……um……spoke……too soon……ehe……"

Pony sweatdropped. "You're right about that……Should we tell them?"

Skye looked at Pony and nodded without hesitating. "I'm ready when you are!"

Pony's face was painted with a warm smile. "I'm ready! I'll protect you at all times!" she clenched her fists.

Skye raised an eyebrow, running his fingers through his hair. "Now, you're making me look weak…A Damsel in Distress….." He said sarcastically.

Pony chuckled. "Wouldn't that make you gay?"

Skye's back stiffened, twitching a lot. "I'm not gay!"

The brunette giggled softly, leaned in and gave him a peck at the lips. "I'm just joking! You can also protect me too, you know!" she grabbed his hands, got up and pulled him towards the door. "Let's go!"

Skye almost tripped as Pony kept on pulling. "Whoa! Slow down little miss horsey!"

Pony unexpectedly dropped Skye at the floor.

THUD.

"I'm not a horse!"

He pouted, chuckled and got up. "But aren't you Pony?" Skye said jokingly.

"Stop making fun of my name!"

"Alright, Pony."

"I said stop!"

"Whaaat? I said your name properly! Well, do you prefer, 'My lovely Pony?'

"Maybe……"

"Alright, my lovely Pony, as you wish……"

* * *

Phew! That's a rap! Again, I don't know when to update!


	6. Skye's Sorrow

**MissDoomDragon: **Ahehe…sorry for not updating for such a very long time because my schedule was so very tight! I only got the chance to update this month because it's already our vacation! YAY! I….hope….me and my band mates….get through with our audition on January 7, 2009……….LEAD GUITARIST IN STAKE HERE!!!! CHEER ME UP! _I can feel the pressure…it's gettimg closer now! We're better of, without you!_

**Summary: **Pony was raised by her dad who is good at martial arts and her mom who is good at farming. When both died, their last wishes were to take care of herself and the farm that she inherited from her mother. She is rather stubborn around boys. Can a certain Phantom Thief win her heart?

**Chapter 6: **Skye's Sorrow

* * *

While walking down the road, Pony was taking the lead while Skye was getting uneasy. They haven't got any idea what might happen. Lumina happens to be walking at the same path as Pony and the rich girl decided to approach the brunette.

"Pony-" Lumina stopped dead at her tracks, eyes widening as she saw the Phantom Thief that the villagers are trying to catch right behind Pony.

"THIEF!!!!"

The loud outburst that Lumina made alerted the people around them. Ruby, Muffy, Griffin, Nami, Romana, Sebastian, Dr. Hardy, Chris, Hugh, Wally and all the other villagers came along with Rock. He must've told them the news.

"Good work, Pony! You caught the thief early!!" Rock said as he tried to grab Skye.

"Rock, don't!" Pony slapped his hands as Rock winced in pain.

Carter scowled. "What's the meaning of this, Pony? Why are you protecting a Phantom Thief?! He's a criminal!"

Skye's face turned pale by what Carter had just said. Was he really that bad? People started an uproar in the village. Marlin stepped in front of the crowd angrily and grabbed Skye's collar.

"HE should be put in JAIL! He stole a lot from us!"

Pony twitched a lot and grabbed Marlin's arm. "Will you all- LISTEN TO ME?!" She snapped and tossed Marlin with all her might towards the ground. Pony gasps heavily which is scaring them, even Skye.

Kate knelt down to shook Marlin. "Hey? There's a cemetery-"

"I'm not DEAD!"

Marlin quickly got up as Celia deal with a pissed off Marlin. Pony began twitching a lot when she heard the villagers complaining again. She snapped and yelled at the top of her voice.

"WILL YOU ALL STOP COMPLAINING AND SAVE YOUR BLABBERING FOR LATER AND LISTEN TO WHAT SKYE HAS TOSAY FOR AT LEAST ONCE IN A WHILE?! I SAID SHUT YOUR FREAKING TRAP-"

Skye pointed at the crowd who got scared at her. "Uh, Pony? I think you already got their attention….." The brunette sweat dropped and coughed.

"It better be good…" Patrick said it rather sarcastically.

Skye bit his lip and spoke. "I just wanted you all to know that I'm sorry for all the trouble I cost you guys……The thing is, I don't ever want to steal anymore!" He shook his head sadly as thy listened more. "I know I stole a lot of things from you all and I regret from doing all those things!" Pony noticed Skye clenching his fists and it seems he wants to cry.

"I steal because……I have a very ill mother……and we do not have the enough amount of money to pay for the medicines……My dad died in an accident three years ago in attempt to get the rare herb off the cliff just to cure her illness but what happened? So I was left to take care of her……"

Loud gasps were heard when they heard Skye's life. Pony was even shocked to hear this. "Skye…I…I didn't know that……"

Skye tried to smile but faintly and painfully. "Now you know Pony……And now there is no reason for me at all to steal because my mother is DEAD last WEEK and you all cant do anything about it!"

Pont was shocked and realized something. _"Just last week?......That means……oh, that's why he told me……"_

Skye took a deep breath and looked at the crowd. "I'm just asking forgiveness from all of you….If you are all not satisfied……Then, there's no other choice……Lock me up in prison….."

The brunette panicked, went in front of Skye to shake him a few times to snap him out. "Hey! Don't be like that, Skye! Don't do it! How about me?!" She turned around to look at the crowd with teary eyes. "Please, understand Skye! Can't you all see he's sorry for what he had done? His mother was ill that's why he steals! Now that you know his life, don't lock him up!"

Pony continued persuading them. "If you all still insist taking him with you then……I'll go to!" The villagers were all shocked especially Skye.

"Pony!" Skye grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to talk seriously. "You have nothing to do with this conflict! So don't involve yourself!"

"But-"

Somebody interrupted. "You two are in love with each other…..Are you?" Nami said abruptly from the crowd which surprised the people and some whisperings were heard. Skye suddenly pulled Pony against his body and looked at the crowd bravely.

"Yes……and we're going to get married soon!"

Rock was shattered in two pieces as he heard what Skye had just said. "Rock, you look terrible….." Lumina dragged him away from the crowd.

"Is this true?" Sebastian asked.

Pony didn't hesitate to nod. "Yes……It is true! Because I know from the start that Skye is a good person!"

"I think I agree with Pony……"

"Muffy!"

The blond haired girl smiled sweetly. "Why not give Skye a second chance?"

Then, all of them felt something coming. Suddenly, a beam of light appeared in front of the villagers. All covered their faces as the light grew stronger and it was too much to bear. The light subsided and everyone was surprised to see the Harvest Goddess floating at the center in mid-air.

Daryll's jaw drops down. "Wow!!! That lady has some loud clothes!"

He received a punched from Nami. "You IDIOT! That's the Harvest Goddess, DUMBO!!!!"

The Harvest Goddess rolled her eyes at the sight of the two. Pony sounded like she heard some harvest Sprites calling her attention. She tried looking around the area.

"Pony! Up here! The tree!"

She quickly looked up the nearest tree and saw the Lumber Team waving and smiling at her. Oran, the Leader of the Lumber Team spoke. "We kinda saw you having a hard time dealing with the villagers so we all decided to call the Harvest Goddess for a 'lil help!"

Pony smiled gratefully and returned the wave. "Thank you very much! I appreciate your outmost help!"

Skye noticed Pony waving and decided to tap her shoulders. "Pony?......Pony!"

"Huh? Whaa? What is it, Skye?" Pony tried to regain her focus on the scene.

"Who are you waving at?" Skye asked questionably.

Pony smiled with a giggle then pointed the tree branch which Skye followed to take a look at. "The Lumber Team was the reason why the Harvest Goddess appeared now. They saw us that we need a little helping hand so here's the Harvest Goddess!"

Skye blinked twice then smiled at the little Sprites. "Heheeeh." He winked at them. "Thanks fellas and all of your Sprite friends are invited to our wedding!"

All of the Lumber Team cheered while Oran stayed speechless. His sunglasses went down a little bit then his little right eye began twitching. "Wow….Did Pony really lure in this guy like a fish in the sea? Or chopped some stumps, waiting to get a piece of his love?"

Then, the Harvest Goddess coughed to get everybody's attention, all ears were lent. "I hereby declare that Skye….." She looked at the nervous thief.

* * *

Oh no…..a cliffie! Weee this chapter was crazy! Weeee I dunno when to update soon! BUSY BUSY BUSY!!!! Reviews are much appreciated!

_Six o'clock in the morning here and it's after dark for now……Waiting for the moment she said, you would come around, and I am- Feeling sorrow…For all the things you had to steal and borrow…Bring back the days we had before tomorrow…Relapse and then collapse into yourself one more._

Ahehe…I was listening to Waiting by The red Jumpsuit Apparatus while typing this chapter when the words were sang I was like…OMG! SKYE!


	7. You're My First and Last

**MissDoomDragon: **Whoa, my gosh! I'm terribly sorry for not updating for such a long time! I'm too busy from school AND my BAND! Oh yeah, it turned out great! BUT! On top of that, we're making an album harhar! So, maybe busy again from summer but not all the way haha I'll update! Worry no more! BLEAH JUST READ FOR THE SAKE OF SKYE'S SEXY CLEAVAGE!!! LOLZ AHEM...Warning…Total SEDUCING ALERT! GIRLS! Be ready to cover your mouth!

**Summary: **Pony was raised by her dad who is good at martial arts and her mom who is good at farming. When both died, their last wishes were to take care of herself and the farm that she inherited from her mother. She is rather stubborn around boys. Can a certain Phantom Thief win her heart?

**Chapter 7: **You're My First and Last

* * *

"…..Won't be put to jail!" The Harvest Goddess said it very loud and clear towards the crowd.

Pony felt her chest go light and hugged the bewildered Phantom Thief. "Oh my gosh, SKYE!!!!" Skye was shocked, eyes widened by the words that the Harvest Goddess had released.

"Any last resorts?"

"If that is the Harvest Goddess' decision, then w should accept it." Vesta said with a faint smile on her face as everyone started agreeing.

"Yeah! Leave them alone and I want the wedding to start!" Hugh wooed as his mother shushed him to keep quiet.

"Hush now, Hugh! Don't be nosy!"

Skye snapped out of himself and blushed along with Pony as everyone started asking for a date.

"Come now, you two! Don't be shy!" Dr. Hardy encouraged them to plan it right now for everyone will definitely help.

Pony at first was hesitating bu,t she too is excited about the wedding so, she turned to Skye. "….What do you say, Skye? When shall we plan it?"

Skye was pretty nervous at his place. He still can't believe that everyone accepted him in spite the fact that he was once a thief, a Phantom Thief. Skye bit his lip. "…….I guess, the earlier the better! How about, three days from now so that everyone will have time to spare and especially for us?" He smiled at Pony sweetly.

She smiled very widely then hugged Skye. "DEAL!" Pony pulled away from the hug and faced the waiting crowd. "Skye and I have made our decision! Three days from now which will be on a Wednesday!"

Skye whispered near her ear to tell a joke out of the blue. "WED-DAY, get it? Haha!"

Pony tried not to laugh, rolled her eyes and slightly hit his stomach by the use of her back's hand which caused Skye to jerk a bit backwards and touch his hurt abdomen. "Ow!" He whispered a bit hurt but is smiling at Pony who was giggling.

"Alrighty then!" Ruby exclaimed happily. "I will be the chef of your wedding day and I'll make sure everything will look extravagant!"

There was an uproar in the crowd and everybody had bright faces painted all over. Pony and Skye hugged each other lovingly. When you look at them, it seems that they never want to let go of each other. Letting go would already miss one another. Skye kissed her cheek and smelled her scent. Pony was so comfortable with him. What ever happened to hating boys?

Hugh chuckled. "Aw, they look so cute! Kate! Can I hug you?"

Kate twitches. "Don't you even- daaaaare! Or I'll scratch your eyes out!" She bared her teeth.

Hugh smiled teasingly. "Are you a cat? Haha! You want it! Meow-" A slap was heard. "OUCH! I was kidding!" Kate walks away with gritted teeth while Hugh was following her, apologizing.

Chris and Wally, Hugh's parents approached the two couples. Pony and Skye pulled away from the sweetness and their attention was focused on the two parents. "Yes?" Pony asked.

Chris giggled. "Pony! I am so happy for the both you!" She gave Pony a great big hug which Pony returned.

Pony thanked Chris with a big happy smile. "Thank you, Chris! I myself am very pleased to have Skye as my husband-to-be!" When Skye heard that, he began blushing again.

"Pony…" Skye scratched his cheek using his finger.

Wally laughed. "Ho ho ho!!! You should be used to it, my boy! One day, you two will have a baby and have a family! You will be a father and be a parent!"

Now, both Pony and Skye was blushing madly in their place. Not awhile ago did Pony mentioned of having babies when they get married. Skye coughed and spoke. "Ahem, excuse me for my intrusion but, I think……that is still TOO early to say, sir……"

Wally had a weird sheepish smile crept unto his face then nudges Skye which caused him to shiver all over. "Hey, hey, hey….For such a gorgeous boy like you and not to mention, SEDUCTIVE……I bet Pony won't hesitate to do IT early!" He chuckled out loud.

Skye and Pony went red from bottom until top by what mister Wally had told them. Chris, his wife slapped him slightly at his shoulders. "Oh, deary! Don't say those things to them! They know that already!" She chuckled. "We'll leave you two both okay?" Chris and Wally walked away while the two just nodded.

Skye and Pony looked away in different directions. They are giving them images that they shouldn't be thinking about first. A smile crept upon Skye's face and whispered at Pony's ears. "Hey sexy……"

Pony was totally shocked. A shiver ran down her spines and she blushed very badly which made her hug herself in fright. Skye was really seductive at releasing words but this time, she can't take it anymore and cannot grimace. She was having major goose bumps. "Stop that…….it's not comfy to listen to, Skye…..and noooo I'm not."

Skye snickered under his breath and continued teasing her while he hugged her. He kept on seducing her. "Why my love…." He still hugged her tightly and kept on whispering with a low voice and making it sexy. "Can I come over tonight….let's have some fun…._this is so fun! Haha!_" Skye was enjoying teasing her and can't help to laugh under his breath.

Pony twitched a bit and was trembling. She can really feel him close at her body. "S-S-Skye…..stop seducing me…..not here." Steams were coming out of her head and she was definitely not herself.

He kissed her ear which made Pony nervous. "So, you mean later…..You know…..You're kinda cute when you blush….and loss of words to say…..tsk tsk tsk…..so my seducing is working now…..what more when we're married…..in-your-dou-ble-bed? Ahh…..Show some skin babe." He made a sound of sigh of relief like when you are drinking a cool drink on a hot summer day.

Pony cringed and she was totally shaking in embarrassment. She was whining like a kid in Skye's arms. "Skye! Stop that it's embarrassing!!!!........."

Skye bursts into laughter. Pony got confused and Skye kissed her once again at her lips, still not letting go of the hug. "I was joking, silly! I'm not the 'go get her tiger' type of guy! Haha! You look so cute! I wish I could have caught that on tape! Hahaha!" He was beginning to have teary eyes from all that laughing.

The brunette pouted and buried her head in embarrassment at his chest. "That aint funny, Skye! You had me there!.......I was…..I was trembling!!! You made my girly side come out now....." She was nearly in tears.

Skye stops then coughs to clear his throat. He looked at her lovingly and sways with the hug. "Awww….don't be jealous of me, please?" Skye nudges her neck and kisses Pony's cheek again. "I was only joking……Skye just loves Pony so much…..no treasure will exceed than you…..you're my only one, my only love."

Pony was touched and hugged him back lovingly. "Aw….I love you too, Skye….You're my first and last!"

Skye smiled. "You're my first and last too…my lovely wife-to-be….."

* * *

**MissDoomDragon: **There! AND! Before you all leave this page…I am asking you guys, do you want me to put a drama in this story? Like, Rock going insane that Pony was going to marry Skye or something like that or something bad will happen blah blah blah! You guys decide. Review please!


End file.
